Un jour banal à Namimori
by LyraGates
Summary: Petit Drable sur l'univers de Reborn.


L'animalerie de Namimori

oOo

Aujourd'hui était un jour très particulier pour la ville de Namimori. Extrêmement particulier même. Car, voyez-vous, aujourd'hui la journée était presque finie et aucune explosion bruyante n'avait retenti de la journée. Pas de cri de panique, de hurlement de rage ou de nouvelle guerre déclarée par des fous en costard. Non, rien de tout cela. Aujourd'hui semblait bien être une calme journée d'été comme les Namimorien n'en avaient plus vraiment l'habitude.

En vérité, un calme aussi plaisant devait automatiquement cacher quelque chose, n'y avait-il pas une phrase pour ce genre de situation ?

« Le calme avant la tempête »

Et malheureusement pour les habitants de la ville, cette expression se révéla presque juste. A un détail près.

Ce ne fut pas une tempête qui mit les pieds dans la rue commerçante la plus populaire de Namimori... mais quelque chose de bien pire.

Comme si le ciel s'était soudainement voilé de nuages noirs, les promeneurs frissonnèrent de frayeur avant d'aller s'abriter dans les échoppes et divers magasins.

Vêtu d'une veste d'uniforme sombre et d'un brassard écarlate reconnaissable entre mille, Hibari Kyoya venait de faire son apparition.

Les quelques habitants encore présents se dépêchèrent de fuir avant de se faire mordre à mort pour avoir croisé la route du préfet sanguinaire de Namimori.

Ce dernier, pas plus dérangé que ça de se retrouver soudainement dans une rue déserte, continua son chemin comme à son habitude.

Un petit oiseau doré s'envola dans sa direction avant de se poser sur l'épaule de son maître pile au moment où ce dernier entra dans un magasin.

« À la joyeuse animalerie »

C'était un magasin avec une enseigne orange et rose pâle, et dont la vitrine était recouverte de peintures de pattes d'animaux de toutes sortes, si bien qu'on n'en voyait même plus la couleur originelle de la façade.

Les quelques petits curieux qui avaient suivi le préfet du regard se frottèrent les yeux en se demandant s'ils avaient vraiment vu la terreur de Namimori entrer dans une boutique aussi mignonne.

Impossible, se dirent-ils. Ils avaient forcément rêvé.

Et alors que la vie revenait dans la rue commerçante, les habitants finissaient par se dire qu'aujourd'hui serait peut-être une journée calme et normale.

Pendant ce temps, le Gardien Vongola du Nuage saluait le vendeur de l'animalerie de son habituel signe de tête sec. Après tout, ce vieil homme était le seul herbivore qu'il appréciait un tant soit peu dans cette ville. L'homme lui offrit un grand sourire légèrement gâteux puis lui demanda d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Comme d'habitude Monsieur Hibari ?

\- Hm.

Se contentant de cette réponse, le vendeur se dirigea vers son arrière-boutique pour aller chercher les sacs de graines pour oiseaux habituels.

Il commençait à bien connaître ce client, un jeune du lycée voisin qui avait recueilli plusieurs canaris il y a quelque temps.

Tout ce qu'il savait d'autre avait été amené par les rumeurs et les commérages de certains de ses clients. A ce qu'il paraît, ce garçon était du genre violent. Mais le vendeur de l'animalerie était sûr que tout cela n'était que sottises. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné avec les animaux pourrait faire du mal à un être humain ? Et détruire des bâtiments !? Allons, c'était ridicule.

Revenant vers client, le vendeur entendit à nouveau la sonnette de son entrée sonner, annonçant un nouvel arrivant. Il leva les yeux en posant le lourd sac de graines sur le comptoir et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il s'agissait là de son premier meilleur client, un jeune garçon blond à l'air un peu sauvage qui venait ici presque tous les jours commander de la nourriture pour chien. A ce rythme, soit il avait un chenil, soit il mangeait lui-même les croquettes ! Mais le vendeur n'était pas du genre à poser des questions sur la vie intime de ses clients.

Quand on y réfléchit, c'était peut-être cela qui causa la perte de ce magasin. Peut-être que si le vendeur avait posé plus de questions sur ses clients si particulier, ce qui va suivre ne serait jamais arrivé.

\- Bien le bonjour Monsieur Ken ! Comme d'habitude je présu...

Il n'eut jamais le loisir de finir sa phrase. Des nuages noirs menaçants envahirent la boutique et le mur le plus proche de Ken Joshima explosa dans un éclair de flammes violettes.

Namimori connut sa première destruction de la journée. Comme quoi, jamais il ne sera possible d'avoir un instant de calme et de normalité dans cette ville de fou.

oOo


End file.
